1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses and methods for information processing, programs, and recording media, and in particular, relates to an information processing apparatus and method for providing information in the form of meaningful unity to a user, a program, and a recoding medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
To retrieve a piece of video content (hereinafter, also referred to as “video content block”), a method of specifying a keyword to retrieve the video content block, a method of utilizing a reference image or a reference video sequence for retrieving the video content block including a portion that matches or is similar to the reference image, and a method of specifying information, such as a color or the intensity of motion, to retrieve the video content block have been used. In addition, a method of retrieving a video content block in units of video content blocks and a method of retrieving a video content block in units of scenes, obtained by segmenting the video content block, have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-227423 discloses such a method.